Warped Fairytales
by PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk
Summary: The Titan's have been tranceported to a world where fairytales are not how they are suppose to be. Will they get out of this warped world or be stuck forever?
1. Warped Peep and Snow

**Hey this is my new story if you like please review thanks.**

**Enjoy,**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Warped**

"Give it up Robin" Slade laughed as he looked at Robin and the others

"Never" Robin replied

"Why not" Slade tested

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as he ran at Slade

He threw an ice-disk at his feet as Slade dodged it by jumping up; as he came down he whacked Robin down to the ground. Cyborg tried blasting his cannon, but Slade dodged that too, Starfire hit him with her starbolts but then Slade kicked her as she hit the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"Raven began before Slade grabbed her and put his hand around her mouth

"You're annoying yet intriguing at the same time" Slade whispered to her, she managed to get his hand of her mouth

"Get off me!" Raven struggled

"No I don't think I will" Slade smirked

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled as he morphed into a rhino

Slade looked at the charging rhino, as he threw Raven into its path. Beastboy attempted to stop, he slide slightly as he slowed down but still crashed into her.

"Sorry" Beastboy said to Raven as he got up blushing

"Yeah, its okay" Raven got up as well

Starfire threw her starbolts while Robin tried to get close to him

"I wouldn't" Slade held up a ball, but not an ordinary ball this was a ball of mystery, it glowed blue and black. The Titans stopped as they looked at the mysterious item

"What's that?" Robin asked

"Why would I tell you that Robin" Slade looked at him

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled as a black aurora went around the ball

"No you don't" Slade grabbed the ball as he threw it at Raven

The ball exploded around Raven as smoke came up around here. She began to get pulled in

"AHHHH!" Raven screamed as she was begin pulled in

"Raven!"

"Beastboy!"

"Cyborg!"

"Starfire!"

"Good bye Robin" Slade smirked as they all got sucked in

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED WITH MUMBO" Beastboy cried as they where sucked in

* * *

"AWE!" All the Titans yelled as they hit the ground

"What was that?" Beastboy asked

"Damm, Slade got away!" Robin hit the ground with his fists

"Robin we have bigger problems" Raven was standing up as she looked around

"Why?" Cyborg asked

"Because we are stuck" Starfire replied

"Yeah in our world" A voice from behind them could be heard

They all turned around "Who are you?" Robin asked

"You can call me the narrator" The girl came into vision. You could almost say she was pretty only the fact that her clothes and herself for that matter, were drenched in blood

"Narrator for what?" Raven asked

"The story of course" She gave an evil smile

"What story?" Beastboy looked at the girl

"Depends what story you enter" The girl replied as she pointed out into darkness

"Are you saying we have to go into darkness?" Cyborg rubbed the back of his head

"No stupid" The girl giggled

"Then what are you saying?" Robin asked

The girl looked up at them as she turned around, as she turned around faint light came upon a very big world of all different things

"What is that?" Starfire held onto Robin cape

"That is the home of all the fairytales" The girl replied

The girl started to walk; she turned "Are you coming?" She asked

"Yes" Robin replied as they began to walk

"Why is it all dark if they are fairytales?" Raven asked as they walked towards the worlds

"Something has happened" The girl replied "Something bad"

"What?" Beastboy asked

"Let's just say, I am the sanest" She stopped walking as the others looked at her "One day they all just went ……….. psycho"

"Why?" Starfire asked

"I dunno" The girl began to run

"Wait!" Robin yelled as they ran after her

* * *

They caught up to the girl, as they got to the first world

"This is the first world. There are twenty-five other worlds"

They all looked around at the first world; fog filled their vision of what lies in the distance

"Well bye" The girl then disappeared

"Where did she go?" Cyborg looked behind them

It began to rain as the group looked up at the sky

"What are we suppose to do now?" Beastboy asked

"Get to the next world" Raven began to walk

"What do you mean? We are actually going through these worlds?" Cyborg began to panic

"Raven is right, if we want to get home then………. we have to go though these so called worlds" Robin replied

"Dude we can't. It's raining" Beastboy whined

"Come on" Robin followed Raven

"I do not like these fairytales" Starfire ran up next to Robin

* * *

The group walked until they came to a house, as they walked up to the house they saw a girl holding a stick and was wearing a dress with one of those old hats. She was curled up in a ball at the side of the house

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he walked up to her under the shelter of the roof

"They are gone" The girl began to rock back and fourth

"Who?" Cyborg asked as he joined Robin with Beastboy and Starfire too.

"You're little Bo-peep aren't you" Raven looked at the girl

"THEY ARE GONE" She yelled

"Umm okay, yo girl narrator or whatever?" Beastboy called out

"She isn't coming back" Little Bo-peep looked up at them

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked

"Help me find them and I will tell you" She replied

"Who?" Robin asked

"THEM!" She yelled

"Who are THEM!?" Beastboy asked

Little Bo-peep began to laugh like a maniac "I forgot. Better yet, they forgot"

"Forgot what?" Robin tried again

"Her sheep" Raven replied as she stood in the rain

"Little Bo-peep has lost her sheep and does not know where to find them" Starfire smiled

"That's all people can remember, that's all I can remember. People say I'm crazy, but I'm not I just want my sheep. MY SHEEP!" She yelled as she held onto her head

"Robin she is scary" Beastboy looked up at him

"What if we help you find you're sheep?" Raven asked

"I will help you on you're way" She grinned evilly

"Umm okay. We will help you" Robin looked down at the girl

"You will help me?" Little Bo-peep looked up at them

Robin nodded "But you have to help us as well"

Little Bo-peep stood up as she began to walk

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked

"To find my sheep, my sheep are lost, cold, and hungry, lost, cold, hungry" She repeated to herself as she walked off

"Come on" Robin began to follow the girl

"I do not trust this world" Starfire held onto herself

"It's getting really cold" Beastboy looked up at the sky

"It is rain and there is a crazy girl looking for her sheep" Raven sighed

"You're not going to get out of here unless you help EVERYONE!" Little Bo-peep started of quite then screamed

"You mean we have to help all you crack pots to get out of here. Man that's whacked!" Cyborg kicked the mud puddle as it went all over Raven and Starfire

"CYBORG!" They both yelled

"Sorry" He laughed

"Not funny" Starfire crossed her arms as she flew next to Robin

"Here shEEPIE SHeepie SHEEPIE!" Little Bo-peep screamed

"Why are you all psychos?" Beastboy asked

"I'm not a psycho" She snapped

"Umm okay" Beastboy backed away

They walked past an abandon house; it had dead trees and plants around it

"What is that?" Raven stopped as she pointed to the house

"One of the other people use to live there until there RAN OFF!" Little Bo-peep twitched as she jumped into a pile of bushed

"What is she doing?" Starfire asked

"Looking for her sheep" Raven sighed

"We have to finish the song!" Robin called out, out of nowhere

"What song?" Cyborg looked at Robin a little confused

"Little Bo-peeps song" Raven replied

"Exactly" Robin nodded his head

"SHEEPIE!!!!!!!!!" Little Bo-peep screamed

"I don't know it" Beastboy waved his hands in front of his face

"Don't look at me" Raven stepped back

"Well I don't know it" Cyborg said

"Well I don't either" Robin replied then they all turned to look at Starfire

Starfire smiled "Little Bo-peep has lost her she and does not know where to find them, leave them alone and they will come home, brining their tails behind them." Starfire giggled

Little Bo-peep looked up at her "You remembered it"

"I do like you're rhyme" Starfire smiled

"Home….home…..HOME!" Little Bo-peep began to run

"I think we should follow her" Robin looked at his friends

* * *

The group nodded as they began to run after little Bo-peep. They came to a house, but not the house they first time they saw the very disturbing girl, it was a different house it was much bigger with a big field at the back.

"This isn't the house we first saw her" Beastboy looked around

"SHEEPIE!" She yelled

Raven looked around as she saw six things that look like they should be dead, they didn't have much wool, and you could see inside their stomach and parts of their ribs, two of them missed at least one of their eyes. "Is that them?" Raven pointed to the six things

"SHEEP!" Little Bo-peep screamed as she ran towards the sheep

* * *

"That was easy" Beastboy smiled

"Don't be should sure, She was the first they will get harder and harder" The girl popped up behind them

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beastboy screamed as he grabbed onto the closest thing to him, and of course it was Raven

"Get off me" She looked at him trying not to blush

"Please how did we help?" Starfire asked

"Look" The girl pointed

* * *

Then a bright light came out of know where as a big guest of wind blew. The Titans closed their eyes, when it was finally done they opened their eyes. Little Bo-peep was standing in front of them smiling she was wearing fresh clothes and her sheep were sheep

"Thanks" She smiled

"That was stupid" Raven crossed her arms

"You may think that now, but all I needed to do was find my sheep. I warn you of Alice, she is totally screwed. But there are a lot more of as that are –"

"Totally screwed in the head" Raven interrupted

Little Bo-peep frowned "You could say that. But if you want to get out you have no choice"

"Oh great" Raven rolled her eyes

"We will help" Starfire smiled

Then the group found themselves in darkness again.

"Great darkness" Cyborg sighed

"And I'm still wet" Raven rubbed her hands up and down her arms

"That was way to easy" Robin smiled to himself "Oh and thanks to Star" Robin smiled at her

"I am glad I could help" Starfire smiled

"Yeah, yeah" The narrator girl appeared again

"Why do we have to do this?" Raven asked her

"Because, something is wrong" The girl replied

"What is wrong?" Robin asked

"I don't know but it has to do something with Slade"

"You know Slade?" Robin eyes widen

"Yeah, he did this to us" She replied

"But how?" Starfire asked

"We don't know. We all basically forgot when we became –"

"Insane" Raven interrupted again

"Crazy" The girl smiled "Come on" She yelled as she ran down the road

* * *

The group followed her, as they got down to the end of the road as the darkness turned into light but not that light. There was fog in this world to, but a huge castle

"Where are we now?" Beastboy turned around but didn't see the girl

"Raven seems good at figuring out these fairytales" Cyborg looked at her

"Shut up" Raven looked back at him

"Come on Raven, who is this?" Robin asked

Raven looked up at the huge castle "Either Snow white or Cinderella"

"How do you know this?" Beastboy asked

"Castles the way it looks" Raven replied as she walked off before they could say anything else

The group ran after her as they walked down the dark damp road, dead trees bent over the road as fog filled there view again.

"What do you want?" A small thing that looked like a person asked

"Who are you?" Robin asked looking at him, he had blood down his shit he had cuts all over himself. He had a hump and a bad eye.

"Grumpy" He grunted

"What?" Robin asked

"Don't you read any fairytales" Rave sighed "He is grumpy one of the seven dwarfs. This is snow white"

"You really know fairytales" Beastboy looked up at her

Raven shrugged "What is up with you?"

"Don't you see, Snow white has gone mad!" He folded his arms

"Why?" Starfire asked

"Go annoy someone else" He yelled

"Where can we find Snow white?" Cyborg asked

"I said GO AWAY!" He yelled as he walked off

"Umm okay" Cyborg rubbed his head

"What are we going to do?" Beastboy asked

"Do you always ask the same question?" Raven rolled her eyes

"We are going to find Snow white" Robin replied

"Please, why do we have to find her?" Starfire looked around

"Remember, the narrator creepy chick told use if we want to get out we have to help" Beastboy said surprisingly smart

"Oh" Starfire smiled

"Come on" Raven yelled out to them as Robin and her began to walk

The group walked for a while, it got darker and darker

"Dude what's that?" Beastboy grabbed onto Raven's hand, she looked down but didn't say anything

"I don't know" Robin walk towards it

"Hello?" Starfire grabbed onto Robin's cape

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Another small man looked up

"Which one are you?" Raven asked

"Sleepy" He replied as he drifted back to sleep

"Dude you're sleeping in mud!" Beastboy looked at him

"If you wanna talk to someone go find HAPPY!" He yelled as he went back to sleep

"Where will we find him?" Starfire asked

"Yo man, come here" Cyborg called over

They all ran over to him as they saw someone in the bottom of the hole

"Are you the okay?" Starfire called out

The thing at the bottom got up as it jumped up and down

"Are you okay?" Robin tried

"He is fine" Another one laughed

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked

"I guessing Happy" Raven looked at the dwarf

"Clever girl" He laughed

"Is that Dopey?" Raven asked

"Very clever" He pulled Dopey out. Happy looked a lot like Grumpy but he did have a left arm, Dopey looked like he hadn't slept in a year his eyes where red and he had a hump.

"Umm whatever" Raven replied

"Where is Snow white?" Beastboy asked

"Who knows, crazy child, thinks everyone wants to kill her and eat her heart" Happy laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Cyborg asked

"I would never go near her again. See this" He held up his left arm, what was left with it

They all nodded

"She did this after she went psycho" He replied

"She must be stop!" Starfire yelled

"No she has to be helped" Raven looked back at Starfire, still holding onto Beastboy's hand

"Have fun trying, even if you find her she will try and ran away again" Happy said while Dopey nodded

"Why aren't all you little dwarf together?" Raven asked

"When one goes psycho, they all do" Happy replied as him and Dopey walked of into darkness

"I am the scared" Starfire grabbed onto Robin

"Me…….me…….me too" Beastboy agreed

"Come on y'all we fight psychos' all the time" Cyborg looked at his friends

"Cyborg's right" Raven agreed

"Then I am guessing we are going to look for the Snow white?" Starfire said

"Yeah, come on" Robin sighed as he kept walking, he walked next to Starfire, as Raven walked next to Beastboy still holding hands, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Robin what is that?" Starfire pointed to a thing in the corner

"I don't know but grab it" Robin yelled as they went up to it

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It screamed as it got up to run

"No you don't" Robin grabbed onto it

"I WANT MY HEART!" She screamed as she attempted to kick Robin

"We're not going to eat you're heart" Raven replied

"THAT'S WHAT MY STEP-MOTHER SAID" She screamed

"How could she eat you're heart if you are still alive?" Beastboy asked logically

She looked up at him as she stopped trying to kick. Robin let her go

"What do you want?" She asked as she backed into a corner

"We want to talk to you" Robin replied

"About what?" She rocked back and fourth

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked

"It's my heart, mine mine mine mine" She repeated to herself

"Umm Snow white right?" Raven asked

"Don't say my name out loud" She whispered

"Okay" Raven looked at Beastboy

"Don't worry no one is going to hurt you" Starfire smiled

"You have to kill her, kill, kill, kill" Snow white kept repeating to herself

"Come on" Robin pulled hi friends away from Snow white

"Kill who?" Starfire asked

"The queen" Raven sighed

"And how do you know?" Robin asked

Raven rolled her eyes "She said that her step-mother wanted her heart in actual fact her step-mother did want to kill her so she could stay queen" Raven explained

"You smart at this" Beastboy smiled at her

"Come on then" Robin began to run

"It isn't going to be easy" Raven crossed her arms

"Why?" Robin asked

**

* * *

So how was that? :P if you liked it and want a second chapter please review thanks**

**love ya all**

**P.S- I thank OStarfireO she also helped with the idea so thanks**

**PrInCeSsRaVeNdArK**


	2. White as Gold

**HELLO PEOPL! If I don't put up new chapters for my story's it is cause I am at the ……………….. school (DAMM IT!) Anyway this is chapter 2 hope you like :P Please review if liked**

**P.S if I put angry instead of grumpy sorry**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: White as gold**

"You haven't read many fairytales have you" Raven sighed

"Umm no, I don't read fairytales like you" Robin snickered

"Shut it" Raven snapped

"Please friend what will be the problem?" Starfire asked

"In the real story the dwarfs killed her by pushing her of a cliff" Raven replied

"So we have to get the scrawny little dwarfs to help" Cyborg sighed as he put his hands on his head

"Well the thing is the wicked witch know as her step-mother transformed into a old woman and tried to give her a poisonous apple" Raven looked at them all just starring at her

"How do you know all this?" Beastboy asked

"I just do okay" Raven walked off towards the castel

"Wonder what's wrong with her" Cyborg looked at the others

"Maybe she reads these fairytales to escape or maybe it was a child of hood" Starfire replied

"Yeah maybe Raven use to read them" Robin replied

"I did" Raven's voice came behind them

"EEP!" They all yelped

"You all sounded like girls" Raven snickered at them

"I am a girl" Starfire smiled

"Yeah…………. you are" Raven looked at Robin Beastboy and Cyborg

"Shut it" Robin looked at her

Raven glared at him "Come on" She sighed as she walked next to Beastboy and Starfire

* * *

The group got close to the castel as the walked past another dwarf, he wasn't as tall as some of the others, he had glasses but one side was broken. He had a clean T-shirt a bit taw though, but his pants and legs where covered in blood, he had a bad eye where the glasses were broken.

"What are you five kids doing here?" He asked

"Doc right?" Raven folded her arms

"What's it to you?" He replied

"Step-mother you know her?" Robin asked

"Yeah I do" Doc looked at him "Why?"

"We are going to go kick her butt" Beastboy replied

"Ha good luck" Doc laughed

"What's so funny?" Cyborg asked

"Five KIDS are going to kick BUTT" Doc replied

"And?" Beastboy was still confused

"EaSy SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTUPID KIDS!" He yelled

"Umm what? And we are not kids" Robin looked at him

"You can't bet her and you are kids" He replied

"Why?" Starfire asked

"So simple yet so stupid………The step-mother has all her guardy things"

"Guardy things?" Raven looked at him

"Guards idiot"

"Should have just said that in the first place" Raven crossed her arms

"Should have just said that in the first place" Doc mimicked

"Shut up stupid dwarf" Raven snapped

"Get out of my sight. Go have fun TRYING to kill the queen" Doc walked off

"QUEEN!" They all looked at Raven

"I said that" She replied in her usual monotone

"When?" Beastboy looked at her

"Ages ago" She replied

"No you didn't" Robin replied

"Ahem" Raven looked at them "Back when we were walking around I go she went to eat her heart so she could stay QUEEN! Or something like that"

"Oh" They all said unison

"Dude won't we be murdering?" Beastboy asked

"I say get the dwarfs" Raven looked at them

"But you heard Dopey I mean Grumpy no Sleepy ummm no"

"Happy" Raven interrupted

"I was gonna say that next" Beastboy looked at her

Raven shrugged

"Beastboy's right; Happy said that once one goes so do the rest"

"What does that have to do with killing the step-mother and getting this stupid world back to normal?" Raven asked

"…………..nothing……………"Robin replied

"Then lets get the stupid things together but keep them away from crazy GONNA EAT MY HEART girl" Raven said looking directly at them

"………………and they say…………….their crazy……….." Robin and the others looked at Raven

"What?" She looked back at them

"Friends let us do……….Raven's plan and get out of this scary world" Starfire was scared yet happy

"Okay" All three boys said at once

* * *

The group began to walk back the way they came. Dark paths, dead plants and trees was all they could really see fog was everywhere and occasionally a owl would hoot or a bat would screech. They walked up to a mud covered pit and saw sleepy.

"YO DUDE!" Beastboy yelled

"What………….who?" Sleepy lifted his head

"You help us now" Raven said in four short simple words

"Me help you now?" He re-asked the question

"Yes" Robin replied

"Now why wou………." Sleepy feel back to sleep

Beastboy morphed into an elephant and made a loud trumpet sound

"AHHHHHHHH WHAT DO YOU PESKY KIDS WANT! Sleepy yelled as he jumped up

"Help us" Robin snarled at him

"Help you do what?" He eyes slowly began to close

"JUST FOLLOW US!" Beastboy screamed in his half bitten ear

"FINE …………….. I'll follow you pesky kids" He growled as they continued to walk

The group continued down the path looking around for any sign of anyone else.

"Dudes we've been walking for AGES!" Beastboy complained

"Well if you want to be walking for ever SHUT UP!" Robin growled

"……………." Everyone was silent as they walked though the deep dark world of Snow White.

"Are we there yet?" Beastboy whined again

"Someone find a way to shut him up" Robin rubbed his head

Raven rolled her eyes as she grabbed onto his hand, Beastboy was silent as he just smiled.

"Thank you" Robin looked back at Raven

"AAAAAAAAAAACHOO!" A voice came from the distance

Starfire hind behind Robin who hid behind Beastboy who hid behind Raven who stood next to Cyborg.

"Dude what was that?" Beastboy held onto Raven

"Please I am the scared" Starfire clung around Robin's neck, Robin blushed slightly

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOO!" The voice went again

"EEP!" Starfire squealed as she clung tighter to Robin

"Starfire don't worry" Robin gasped for air

"Man I think someone is sneezing" Cyborg looked back at his friends

"I agree" Raven nodded

"Hoot, hoot" They heard a faint sound of an owl

"Please, please and we find the dwarfs and continue on our way home" Starfire asked

"Even if we did find the others we saw we are missing two" Raven replied

"Bashful and who?" Cyborg asked

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOO!"

"Sneezy" Raven and the group began to run towards the sound

The group came to a tall hey stack.

"Hello?" Robin called out

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOO!" The voice came into view. It was another dwarf he had one hand up to his nose as if he was going to sneeze. He had a lot of cuts and scratches down his arms, blood covered his T-shirt and shots he had a hump on his back and he limped.

"Wha…..a…..AAACHOOOOOOOOO!" Sneezy covered his nose as he looked up at them

"Well we are needing you're help" Starfire replied

"Why…………………….AAAAAAAAAAACHOO!" Sneezy

"Pathetic like alwa……." Sleepy fell back to sleep

"Sl…….l……ACHOO! Sleepy" Sneezy smiled

"DUDE!" Beastboy nudged Sleepy

"WHAT! Oh Sneezy" Sleepy eyes slowly began to close

"Please I don't wish to stay here" Raven sighed as she continued to walk

"Raven's right we have to get the rest of you together" Robin looked at the two dwarfs

"I know where H………..H……..ACHOOO! Happy and Dopey are" Sneezy sniffed

"Okay take us" Beastboy smiled

"I can't remember……….how can …….." Sleepy drifted off

"Yo man how does he sleep so much?" Cyborg looked amazed

"Boys" Raven sighed

"WHY AREN'T YOU FIVE RATS GONE!" Grumpy stormed over to them

"That the thing……………………..we can't" Raven replied in her monotone

"THE QUEENS GUARDS ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!" Grumpy yelled

"How do we know what they look like?" Robin asked

"I am afraid we are about to find out" Starfire pointed over to the marching guards

The guards started to march towards them, they where tall dark mysterious figures, their heads arched to the side as blood came out, and they held swards and guns.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as he ran at them

* * *

The group ran at the marching guards. The guards pulled out their guns as they got them ready to shoot. The Titans stopped running at them as the guards pulled the trigger. Raven put a shield up just before the bullets where about to hit them.

"Nice Rae" Robin looked at her as she shrugged

As soon as they stopped shooting and the Titans ran at them. Starfire shot her star bolts at they while Raven threw random objects. Robin ran at four of them he pulled out his bird-a-rangs as he sliced one in half, the second one grabbed him from behind he kicked his legs until he let him go, he then pulled out his pole (I dunno stick ….whatever) and started hitting them. Cyborg used his lazar cannon as he knock down twelve at once. Beastboy morphed into a rhino as he charged at them knocking them to the ground.

"EEP Help Robin!" Starfire called out as she was tackled to the ground

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as he pushed his way through the guards

"Dude there's two many!" Beastboy called out

"Yeah man he's right!" Cyborg yelled out

"RAVEN!" Beastboy called to find her

Robin jumped over the crowed as he started to whack the guards off Starfire.

"RAVEN?" Beastboy called out again

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed as a big black shadow went over the guards as they started to fall to the ground.

"Man it's getting closer to us!" Cyborg looked at Robin

"RUN!" Robin yelled as he grabbed Starfire's hand and began to run

"BB COME ON!" Cyborg called out

"But Raven" He replied

"Don't worry man she'll be fine!" Cyborg ran over to him picked him up and bolted as fast as he could.

* * *

The group ran behind an abandon house as they bent down behind it. All the group could see was black until it was gone, when they opened their eyes it was all gone no big black darkness just the damp dark fog of the world they where in.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin looked at his four friends

"Yes but what about –"

"RAVEN?" Beastboy interrupted Starfire as he ran out from behind the house

* * *

The others followed him as he ran back to the spot Raven had screamed to make her powers go mental. He stopped dead in his tracks, there was a girl sitting in the middle of all the dead bodies…………but it wasn't Raven.

"Where is she?" Beastboy ran up to the girl

The girl laughed as she looked up at him, there was blood coming down her face and all over her clothes.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Beastboy yelled

"I don't know" She giggled as she disappeared

"NO!" Beastboy pounded his hands into the ground

"Man I didn't know you felt that way about her" Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder

A big picture appeared out of know where, it looked like the wicked queen but she only had half a face the other half was covered in darkness, she had an evil smile that showed her pointy yellow teeth, and she had blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin asked

"And where is Raven" Beastboy growled

"I am the queen to you pitiful pests" She smirked

"And friend Raven?" Starfire held her hands together

"You mean her?" The queen asked showing Raven unconscious on the ground

"LET HER GO!" Beastboy yelled

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all" The queen chuckled as she disappeared

"What does that mean?" Beastboy looked at his friends

"Oh I wish friend Raven could tell us" Starfire held onto her elbows as she looked at the ground

"The queen took her hey?" Happy asked from behind them

"Yeah" Robin turned around to see six "All of you are here?" He asked

"All but AAAAAAAAACHOO! One" Sneeze replied

"But who is not there?" Starfire asked

"Bashful" Beastboy replied

"Man how do you know you're bad at this stuff" Cyborg looked down at him

"It was one of the last things Raven said" He replied as he stood up "Where is he?"

"We don't know" Grumpy folded his arms

"Please you must know" Starfire walked up to them

"We do not I am sorry" Happy looked down at the ground

Dopey started to jump up and down

"Shut up you stupid mute" Grumpy yelled

"No it think it is trying to tell us something" Robin replied

Dopey jumped up and down and pointed to the left

"Do you know where it is boy?" Happy looked at him

Dopey nodded

"AAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOO! I think he should lead" Sneezy rubbed his nose with is hands

"Please the Dopey take us" Starfire smiled

Dopey nodded as he began to walk,

* * *

The Titans and the six dwarfs walked though the abandon world, the fog started to become thinker and colder. They heard slugging noises as they entered another part of this warped world. Rotting animal bodies lay here and there (A/N Sorry didn't know anything else) Trees where black and the swamp covered in blood and algae.

"Please I do not like this smell nor this world" Starfire held onto Robins arm

"Starfire you can fly" Cyborg looked up at Beastboy "BB is"

"Oh yes I forgot" Starfire put one hand behind her head then flew out of the swamp

"We are almost there I am guessing" Happy looked at Dopey who jumped up and down

The group came to a small house; it had half a roof and a dead tree out the fount. Skinny dead-looking birds sat on the branches as they looked down at them.

"Is this it?" Robin looked at the dwarfs

Dopey nodded

"How do……………. you know……….?" Sleepy began to drift back of to sleep

"He is mute why ask him a question?" Beastboy crossed his arms

The rest of the group looked at him "Raven would have said that" Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin

"Raven will be fine" Robin looked down at the dwarfs "Who is Bashful?"

"Shy guy" Happy replied with a smile

"So only one of you rats go in" Grumpy growled

"And I will go with that one" Doc stepped forward

"I vote Robin" Cyborg put his hand up

"I do the too" Starfire also put her hand up

"I agree" Beastboy put his hand up

"Fine" Robin sighed as he followed Doc into the house

* * *

Inside the house the floor was damp the walls where mouldy and there was smoke fulling the air. They walked though the house until they came to a dwarf sitting in the corner of the house rocking back and fourth. He looked up at them as he stood up, he was wearing a T-shirt that was taw in a lot of places, he too had a hump on his back and the most disturbing part was he didn't have an eyes but blood ran down his cheek (A/N Sorry)

"Bash it's us" Doc called out to him

"Who is he?" Bashful curled up into the corner

"Bash they need our help…..will you come help us?" Doc pushed up what was left of his glasses

"Bu….b…..but what about the queen?" Bashful had fear in his eye

"They have magic……….magic powers" Doc replied

"Show me" Bashful asked quietly

"He doesn't but two pretty girls and some green guy do" Doc replied

"Will you help us? Our friend is in the queen's capture" Robin shrugged at Doc

"Okay" Bashful replied in a quiet voice

"Good" Robin smiled

* * *

The group walked back towards the castle though the dark fog that filled the air. They arrived back where Raven was last seen, the dead body had began to decay.

"Please can we move from here?" Starfire asked

"Yes very soon" Robin replied walking around the dead bodies

"I hope you AHCOO! Know what you're doing" Sneezy looked up at them

"Man she is our friend…… We would die trying to save her" Cyborg replied

"As I would risk my life too for you my friends" Happy smiled

Dopey smiled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHCOO!" Sneeze whipped him nose

"Enough with the mushy stuff" Grumpy folded his arms

"I'm finding Raven" Beastboy morphed into a bird and flew off

"BEASTBOY!" Robin called out

"Man come on" Cyborg grabbed Robin's shoulder and began to run

The dwarfs followed behind as they ran towards the castel

"Starfire catch Beastboy!" Robin looked up at her as she nodded and flew off

* * *

The group continued to run as the queen appeared in front of them.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks "You" He looked at her

"STARFIRE!" Cyborg yelled out

Starfire turned around as she saw the queen, she flew behind her

"Stupid dwarfs I told you TO STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" She pushed her mirror out at them as they flew back.

"Leave my friends and my new friends ALONE!" Starfire yelled with tears coming down her cheeks as her eyes and hands turned a bright green. She shot a starbolt at the queen. It hit the queen but she only slightly got hurt.

The queen started to laugh uncontrollably "Stupid kids"

"We aren't kids" Robin got a bird-a-rang ready

"Oh but you are teenagers kids what is the difference" She continued to laugh

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream came at them

"What was that?" Starfire looked at Robin

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream came closer

"I don't know but we're about to find out" Robin looked into the distance

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream belong to Snow white as she ran out with a knife in her hands

"RUN!" Happy yelled as all the dwarfs scatted

"You stupid girl" The queen snapped at Snow White

Snow White smiled as she held the knife up "I'm not afraid anymore" She laughed

"YOU ARE TOO!" The queen screamed as she lunged at her

Snow White laughed as she threw the knife down, a bright light shoon as the Titans (A/N What was left) closed their eyes.

"Did we do right?" Starfire asked putting her hands over her eyes

"I DON'T KNOW!" Robin yelled back putting his cape up

* * *

The last light only lasted two minutes but this one lasted longer, when the light finally stopped shinning, as three Titans opened their eyes they saw what a fairytale is suppose to look like, flowers, butterflies, animals and alive things with no blood.

"Thank you" Snow Whit smiled at them

"Yes thank you" The dwarfs said from behind

"I do not get why you where not afraid anymore?" Starfire asked

"I had a little help" Snow White smiled as she moved and they saw Beastboy holding Raven up

"Beastboy, Raven!" Starfire squealed as she ran up to hug them

"I thank all of you" Snow White once again thanked

"It's okay all in a day's job" Robin smiled

"I will warn you of Alice ……. Wonderland is not what it seams" And with that they found themselves back in the dark.

"Great" Beastboy sighed

"Well done" The narrator giggled

"Hey why are we doing this?" Cyborg growled

"Stupid HEAD!" The girl giggled again

"She told us before Cyborg" Raven rolled her eyes

"DURR! If you wanna get out you gotta help" She pulled a face at them

"Joy" Cyborg sighed

"Who is the next person we are to help?" Starfire asked

"I can't say that" The narrator giggled

"Why not?" Robin snarled

"BECAUSE…………..it will ruin the story" She smiled

"No…… it…… wont" Raven replied

"Pick a door any door" The narrator's voice now going a deep scary fantasy sound

"Honestly" Robin frowned as he walked to a door

"Go in go in go in" She smiled

"Do we have to?" Raven asked

"YES!" The girl pushed them in

* * *

"NO MORE FALLING PLEASE!" Starfire yelled as they continued to fall

"AWE!" All Titans fell on top of each other

"Where are we now?" Beastboy rubbed his head

They all looked at Raven

"What?" She looked back

"Raven you are good at these fairytales" Starfire replied

"So I don't know" She growled

"Please" Beastboy morphed into a kitty

Raven rolled her eyes as she got up and looked around

"We're in………"

**

* * *

Hello people that was chapter 2 well what ya think? Please tell me and when I finish this story I will put all of people comments on one page :P Thanks bye!**


End file.
